


Something Lonesome About You

by sweetoctopodes



Series: Royai Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Immortality, Implied Past Huroi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetoctopodes/pseuds/sweetoctopodes
Summary: Her car wrecked and phone out of signal, Riza Hawkeye pounds on the door of the nearest home which just so happens to belong to a mysterious bachelor and his excitable butler. She figures she's either in a horror movie or a romance novel, and there's only one way to find out.





	Something Lonesome About You

**Author's Note:**

> Does this actually deserve to be its own multichapter slow burn? Yes. I don't have time for that right now so here you go.

The house looms, large and dramatic, even in the dark and rain. Riza takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. It’s kind of her last shot here, otherwise she’s sleeping in her car in the ditch tonight. Her roommate would be worried sick.

Silence.

She pounds on the door again. “Hello? Is anyone there?” She looks around the yard. It  _ looks  _ like it’s been taken care of recently, so someone probably comes around every so often to work on the yard. Still, no one seemed to know who the owners were or how they could afford this house.

“My car slid into the ditch and I can’t get any signal on my phone. Can I borrow a phone to call a tow?” God, this is how most horror movies start, isn’t it? Riza fiddles with the pepper spray in her pocket. It probably wouldn’t do much good, but it felt good to be prepared.

Without warning, the door swings wide open and a young man steps out and immediately begins to shake her hand. 

“Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Maes Hughes, I help run this property. Please, come inside we’ll get you all taken care of!” His enthusiasm is a bit overwhelming but he seems to have good intentions. 

Riza can hardly get in a word before he ushers her in the door and closes it behind her. Her jaw drops when she actually gets a look inside. The house is a freaking mansion. The entryway is large and ornate with classical art hanging on the walls. Vermeer, she thinks. If it’s not it’s certainly close. She wipes her feet on the rug as Maes continues to instruct her. 

“Please, have a seat in the living room. It will be more comfortable and there’s a fireplace you can use to help warm up. We’d hate you to come down with a cold. I’ll go get some tea.” He gestures to the room in front of her and sure enough, a fire blazes. And it  _ does  _ feel warm. She still can’t shake the feeling that she’s somehow in a horror movie, but regardless she walks toward the chair to sit while Hughes goes to make some tea. 

She hesitates for a moment after seeing a silhouette in one of the adjacent chairs in the living room. The fire casts a long shadow over him as he silently drinks a cup of tea on his own.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to --” 

“Please, have a seat. You aren’t interrupting.” The man gestures to an oversized armchair. “Make yourself at home.”

Riza sits. “I really just need help calling a tow, I’d hate to intrude,” she says. She blinks, trying to get a read on the strange man in front of her. It’s hard to tell in the lighting, but his hair is dark and his form is lean. Attractive, from what she can tell. Still. This whole thing is unsettling. He’s said all of ten words to her and she almost feels...unwelcome? Despite the warm greeting she’s been given he seems cold toward her in contrast to the man who originally greeted her. 

“I must apologize for my butler’s behavior. He’s...over eager by nature. You must feel frightened as well, but I assure you as long as you’re in this house you will be completely safe. My name is Roy. Roy Mustang.”

Riza feels a little breathless. “I...just need a tow.” She shivers a little, the cold rain finally sinking into her bones. “I’m not sure I feel entirely comfortable here if I’m being completely honest. Nothing against you or your butler, it’s just all a lot. I really just want to get back to the city, my roommate will be worried sick.” 

Roy raises an eyebrow. 

“I went to my ex’s wedding. We’re on pretty good terms so I thought it would be fine but my roommate was worried I’d drink too much or do something stupid and I may be mostly sober but I clearly did do something stupid and slid off the road.” She suddenly feels very aware of just how short her dress is and how it clings to her body now that she’s soaked from the rain.

The man chuckles. “You seem to live an adventurous life miss…” 

“Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” The formal words feel clunky in her mouth but this place doesn’t feel like somewhere she can relax and be informal. Besides, she’s in a goddamn mansion and judging by the dark and handsome stranger in front of her she’s definitely going to get either murdered or laid.

As the silence grows thick between them once more, Hughes reappears with a cup of tea. 

“It’s chamomile. I didn’t know how you like your tea so we have both cream and sugar here for you.” He sets a whole tea tray in front of her. “And I’m pleased to see you’ve met the owner of the home as well. He’s not as mean as he looks, I promise.”

“Miss Hawkeye, here. Use my phone to call a tow. I find there’s better reception in the kitchen.” He gives a look to Hughes that Riza can’t read and then hands her his phone. Newest model, Riza notices. She stands up and leaves, wandering toward what she assumes is the kitchen where Hughes entered from. Once she’s out of their sight, she stops and listens.

“Why did you bring her in, Hughes?”

“She needed help, Roy, and I know neither of us are the type to refuse someone help like that.”

“You know what I mean.”

There’s a beat of silence. 

“You’re not the same when she’s not around. She makes you better.” Who makes him better? Riza wonders what he means by that. This is the first time she’s ever met either of them, it doesn’t make sense. 

“I already told you, Maes. I’m not doing this again. Every time it ends I always wind up back here, lost and grieving. Every damn time!” Roy’s voice sounds full of emotion and grief. Why so much grief? What did this have to do with her?

“Keep your voice down!” 

There’s a glare in her general direction and Riza steps back suddenly, gasping silently. Her pulse races. She races to the kitchen and hurriedly looks for a tow truck she can call. Her heart pounds. What the hell did they mean by any of this? Roy said she would be safe here, but how much can she trust that? How much can she trust  _ Roy _ ? Or Hughes, for that matter. After the anxiety of hearing the conversation, the rush of mystery settles in. There’s a mystery in this house. She has stumbled onto a mystery in a mansion in the dead of night while it storms outside. A sense of thrill rushes over her. This has something to do with her but she doesn’t know what or why. On second thought, maybe she’ll wait on the tow truck. There’s something strange going on and she’s going to find out what. 

She heads back to the living room. “Tow truck can’t make it tonight; there’s been flash floods all over. They said they’ll be by in the morning. Do you have a spare bedroom I can crash in? Or maybe a spare set of clothes?” she asks. It’s not entirely a lie.

“We have both of those things. Wait here, I’ll go get everything set up.” 

Riza turns to look at Roy. “I appreciate your generosity,” she says. 

“It’s common courtesy,” he says. There’s a glass of wine in his hand that Riza hadn’t noticed before. He walks a bit closer to her and Riza can feel a blush rising through her face. “Did you know many ancient cultures honored hospitality over all else? Being inhospitable to a stranger in need was likely to invoke the wrath of the gods.” 

“You sound well-traveled,” she answers. Her clothes are mostly dry now but she still shivers. 

He steps away from her toward the fire and sips his wine. “You could say that.”

A question rises on her lips about the argument she overheard but lets it go. She can’t ask those questions yet. She’d let on to the fact that she eavesdropped on them and they might figure out that she did call and delayed the tow truck intentionally in order to stay the night.

“Since you are staying with us this evening, I would request that you generally keep to yourself. This house is old and certain areas require renovation. The west wing in particular is overall unstable. As a guest of my house I expect you to follow such a simple request.”

“Yes, sir.” She says it, unthinking. There’s a certain air of authority that Mustang has and it’s both unnerving and entrancing. 

Roy grins at her. “There’s no need to call me sir, Miss Hawkeye, but I appreciate the sign of respect.”

“I...uh, thank you. Mr. Mustang.” 

“Just Roy, please.” He looks at her with a certain fondness that confuses Riza. Moments ago he sounded cold, almost like he didn’t want her here. And now he seems genuinely happy to have her stay with them. It’s puzzling. And Riza wants to figure out the answer to that puzzle. 

Hughes enters before she can say anything else. “Your room is ready for you, Miss Hawkeye. We found some clothes for you, too. All of it should be waiting in your room. Follow me, please.” 

Riza does, but not before glancing back at Roy one last time and smiling. He smiles back for a second before turning away, a serious look steeled upon his face once more. Riza furrows her brow. A mystery, she thinks. A mystery she’s determined to solve.

Riza is half tempted to explore the west wing once things quiet down, but as soon as her head hits the pillow she’s out. It had been an exhausting day and she’s more than ready for rest. She sleeps, she dreams. She dreams of kissing Roy, but for some reason they’re in period clothes. Different time periods, different kisses. Riza wakes up feeling both frustrated and stuffy. She calls the tow truck and has them take her car to the nearest shop. She calls her roommate, too, filling her in on what has happened and the slight mystery she’s stumbled upon. And in her roommate’s words, Riza “needs to figure out if she’s in a romance novel or not.” At least someone supported her endeavors to find the secrets of a strange man with a mansion.

The second she steps foot into the kitchen, she sneezes and Hughes insists she stay with them another night while her car gets fixed and she recovers. He feels her forehead not unlike an overbearing mother and sure enough, she  _ is  _ a bit feverish. Perhaps fate is on her side this time, or perhaps Hughes is scheming something of his own. Riza isn’t quite sure. Either way, Hughes insists she relax and recover. 

She spends most of her day curled up in the living room watching TV. Because somehow this very old house has the most up to date technology. It’s a strange juxtaposition. Riza dozes off watching The Price is Right at one point, and when she wakes, Roy is there watching Golden Girls with her. At some point, someone draped a blanket over her. She suspects, with some accuracy, that it was Roy. She stares at him for a moment. Strange.

“Are you feeling any better, Miss Hawkeye?” 

Riza takes stock of how she feels. “Not really? If anything I kind of feel a little worse.” She checks the time. “Shit, I was supposed to be at work...three hours ago. I haven’t even called them to tell them I got stranded.”

“Your car is in the shop, correct?” asks Roy. Before he can finish his thought, Hughes enters with a glass of water for Riza. 

“Well why not work for us? Goodness knows we could use another helping hand around here. You can stay here and recover and then after we can officially hire you on. How does base pay of $30 an hour sound? Full benefits.”

Riza’s eyes widen like dinner plates. “Now that’s a deal.”

“Hughes,” says Roy as a warning. 

“What would I be doing, though? It’s not like I can cook or anything,” she says. “Although I do have a pretty good eye for artistic things.” 

“Hughes,” Roy says a bit louder. Hughes doesn’t listen. 

“Roy has an extensive art collection. I was thinking we could catalog and sort it and donate it to the museum. It will take some time, and if you need lodging that’s clearly not an issue.”

“Hughes!” It’s a yell, now. Riza flinches out of reflex. “A word?” The two of them leave, and it takes all Riza has in her not to follow and listen. But she’s already done enough snooping, at least for now. Eventually she needs to explore the west wing, if all else because it was expressly forbidden. 

It takes several minutes for the two of them to finish arguing. They both re-enter the room and both of them look frustrated. Not a particularly satisfying argument for either of them, Riza presumes correctly.

“Miss Riza, we would like to hire you on, but we think it’s best for you to head back home soon. It isn’t a far drive based on what you’ve told us. Stay here another night and head back home tomorrow. I’ll work on drawing up the paperwork.”

Roy says nothing and leaves. 

Riza frowns. “I don’t think he likes having me here very much. Are you sure working for him would be okay?” 

Hughes rubs his temples. “It’s...a lot more complicated than that,” he says. 

“Well that’s not avoiding the question at all. How long have you two known each other?” she asks, curling back up with the blanket. 

“You’ve got me there. He really should be the one to tell you this but the short answer is that you remind him of someone he has loved and lost. That’s all.” Riza visibly saddens at hearing this. For all she knew of Roy Mustang, which wasn’t much, that’s a lot of grief to bear. 

“Maybe I should leave,” she mutters. 

“No, you’re more than welcome to stay. We agreed upon that much. And with some convincing, I bet you could spend your weekends here overnight. As for how long we’ve known each other, it feels like aeons. He’s practically like a brother to me. He began to succeed in the world and well, I joined him. I’m not so much his butler as I am well, his best friend.”

Riza grins. “Well is there anything more between the two of you?”

Hughes laughs. “Once upon a time there might have been, but we both agreed that we were better off as friends. Though if the itch ever gets to us it’s...convenient to have someone who understands. Still, I know the kind of person he’d love to settle down with, and it isn’t me.”

His answer leaves Riza with a lot of follow up questions, but she’s getting tired again. “Thank you for your honesty, Mr. Hughes.” Once more, Riza drifts off to sleep in a feverish state.

“Please, Riza!” It’s Roy, begging her in her dreams. “Stay with me, please. I don’t want you to leave.” 

She sees herself as an old woman, kissing Roy’s forehead. “I’ll be back again someday. I promise.” 

Riza wakes, suddenly feeling very sad. No one seems to be around. She wanders up the stairs, looking around. There’s a light through a cracked door, and Riza walks toward it. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me,” says a voice from inside the room. “Come in, please.”

Riza pushes the door open and sure enough, Roy Mustang sits at the desk inside. She walks in, feeling slightly exposed in her pajamas. 

“I’m sorry for making you feel unwelcome,” he says. “I was only trying to protect myself and in the process, I hurt you. And I am deeply sorry for that.” 

Riza leans against the doorway. “I’ve known you for all of two days, it’s okay,” she says. If she isn’t mistaken, a flash of pain and perhaps regret crosses his face. “Were you trying to protect yourself...from me?”

Roy stands and approaches her. “It’s very complicated,” he says. “Still, thank you for understanding.” He touches her shoulder and gives it a squeeze. It feels like fire all across her skin. Riza has been attracted to people before. Hell, she’s been attracted to strangers before. But nothing like this. Never has any platonic touch done this to her. 

“Fuck this,” she mutters before pulling him in for a kiss. And much to her surprise, he kisses back. And for a moment it feels so delightful until she feels a dampness on her cheeks not from her own eyes. 

“Oh god I’m so sorry you’re practically a total stranger that was incredibly inappropriate of me and--” Roy cuts her off with another kiss, this one far more tender and emotional. When they pull apart, Riza stands there and blinks. 

“Okay I’m really confused now.” 

Roy sighs.  “Follow me.” And without question, Riza does. He wanders past statues and artifacts, and things seem to get older as they go further along toward the west wing. Hadn’t this been forbidden to her? It’s exciting and terrifying all at once. 

They stop at a door and Roy pulls a key from his pocket. His fingers tremble ever so slightly as he places the key inside the lock and turns. The door opens, creaking as it does so. 

“This should hopefully bring some clarity to the situation,” he says. 

Riza is only half listening. There are dozens and dozens of pictures and paintings in the room. And they’re all the same two subjects: her, or someone who looks like her, or them. And in every picture, Roy looks exactly the same. Her face varies ever so slightly, but it’s undeniable: she’s in every one of the portraits in this room.

“I...don’t understand. How is this possible? Are you some kind of creep?” The panic in her rises. 

“No, no. I...I’m immortal. I can’t age. I haven’t aged since I turned thirty. Which to most might sound like a dream but I can never die. And I’ve tried. It feels like a curse. But there is always one constant in my life: you. For some reason you keep incarnating wherever I am. It’s always you. And I know it sounds crazy. But every time you show up in my life I always fall in love with you. Without fail. But you never remember. Sometimes you stay with me, sometimes you don’t. But usually you grow old and I outlive you. Again. And it hurts. Even though I know in another twenty years or so you’ll be back on my doorstep, it hurts. I’ve been loving and losing you through hundreds of lifetimes. And when you showed up on my doorstep I didn’t want it to be you. Because I told myself I wasn’t going to do this anymore, that I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t love you and lose you all over again. But then you kissed me and I...I had to tell you the truth. I understand if you don’t believe me.”

“There’s photographs of the two of us from the time cameras were practically invented. I’m having a hard time not believing you. Which is odd because everything else in me is screaming at me to just run and never look back.”

“But?” 

“But there’s far too much evidence for me to ignore. And I’m still very confused but also all of this feels so familiar and right. It’s terrifying and exciting all at once. I can’t imagine what I would have done if I’d stumbled upon this myself.” Which is exactly what she would have done tomorrow night had Roy not shown her this now. She very quickly finds herself wrapped in his arms.

“I’m going to fall in love with you again. And you’re going to break my heart again. Last time...you were only 36 when you died last time. I’m such a fool, doing this again.” 

Hearing that breaks something inside Riza and she pulls back ever so slightly to kiss every inch of his face. “If you’re a fool then I’m a fool, too. Roy, I’m willing to put myself out there again for you. With you. But the second I doubt that you’re telling me the truth, I’m gone.” 

Roy nods, saying nothing but rather kissing her again. And oh, if this is what his eternity would be, then he would rather have his heart broken over and over again as long as he gets to be with her. 


End file.
